diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Potions
A Potion is an item which is depicted as a small bottle of liquid. Diablo I Consumable Potions Potions can be consumed to help the character by replenishing Life, Mana. They consist of: * Healing Potions * Mana Potions * Rejuvenation Potions Elixirs Elixirs are prevalent in Diablo I, adding 1 to 5 points to the appropriate attribute when they are consumed. Elixirs available in game are: * Elixir of Strength * Elixir of Dexterity * Elixir of Magic * Elixir of Vitality Magic elixirs completely refill your mana. Vitality elixirs completely refill your life. Dexterity and Strength elixirs provide no bonus other than to the stat they boost. They can be bought from Pepin the Healer, but only in single player games. They appear on his items menu once a character ventures down to hell (dungeon level 13) or enters the Hive or Crypt. Pepin will not offer elixirs of a stat that you've already maxed out. Adria the Witch also sells elixirs in single and multiplayer, but they appear on her items list randomly and infrequently. She only offers elixirs to players who have reached level 26 in multiplayer, or who have entered hell, the Hive, or the Crypt (in that game) in singleplayer. Elixirs of all types cost 5000 gold. Elixirs of Vitality can not be bought. All types of elixirs can be dropped by monsters and chests, in the lower levels of the dungeons. They lost popularity because players thought the elixirs made the game broken. Their easy availability from Pepin the Healer at higher levels as well as the infamous item cloning trick led to many balance issues. It created a large number of characters with full stats fighting at low levels. Due to their infamy, elixirs were only available in Diablo II as quest rewards. Diablo Demo Elixirs Various elixirs and potions were available in the Diablo demo that were not found in the final game. These have negative effect, they subtract 1 to 5 points from one attribute. * Elixir of Clumsiness * Elixir of Disillusion * Elixir of Weakness Diablo II Consumable Potions Many types of potions can be consumed to help the character by replenishing Life, Mana, and Stamina or curing Poison and Cold. They consist of: * Healing Potions * Mana Potions * Rejuvenation Potions * Thawing Potion * Antidote Potion * Stamina Potion Throwing Potions Other potions are used as deadly weapons that are thrown. These potions are created to wield the elemental powers of Fire and Poison. To use them, simply equip them as you would any weapon. They are carried in stacks like Javelins and may be replenished by repairing them. Some monsters, such as the Slinger, will use them against you. The different types are as follows: * Strangling Gas Potion * Choking Gas Potion * Rancid Gas Potion * Fulminating Potion * Exploding Potion * Oil Potion Elixirs Elixirs made a small comeback from Diablo I, but only as quest rewards. These mystical elixirs which may be brewed by talented alchemists like Alkor in Kurast. They permanently raise a character's attribute by a fixed number. The only example is the Potion of Life. Diablo III Potions have been seen in a recent Diablo III gameplay video, but, along with regular health and mana potions, several new types like the Elixir of Willpower 1 have been seen. Whether they give a temporary boost or are similar to the aforementioned mystical permanent elixirs is unknown at this point. The Health and Mana Potions have been tweaked to replenish a percentage of the stat unlike the fixed amount healed in Diablo I and II. It may be argued about why Blizzard chose to reintroduce elixirs after their debacle in Diablo I. It is entirely possible that they temporarily boost the character's stats, but the notion of a permanent stat increase cannot be thrown away. For all we know, the entire character development system could have been overhauled. We now know that the potion system has been greatly nerfed in Diablo III. The earlier way of fighting powerful monsters while chucking Full Rejuvenation Potions to effectively give the player infinite health will not work in Diablo III. The Potions hotbar has been replaced by the Skills hotbar, letting players access their skills easily allowing for more skillful gameplay than the monotonous potion chucking mayhem in Diablo II. It has also been mentioned that the removal of the Potions hotbar was met with stiff resistance from within the Staff itself, but they decided to include it in the final package. In effect, Potions have been replaced by Globes, of both Life and Mana, whether there are other types remains to be seen. The player will not be able to purchase potions from any of the vendors and must rely on Potions dropped by monsters and the Globes for health and mana replenishment. Category:Items